Bandana Waddle Dee
thumb|350px Sumário Bandana Waddle Dee é um cidadão de Dreamland e servo leal do Rei Dedede. Bandana Dee conseguiu partir de ser um personagem relativamente insignificantes na franquia para um dos mais importantes personagens atuais em Kirby. Sua primeira aparição foi no mini-game Megaton Punch, no jogo Kirby Super Star, retornando novamente no mini-jogo Revenge of the King no jogo Kirby Super Star Ultra. Desde então, Bandana Dee fez mais duas aparições nos jogos Kirby Rainbow Curse, Kirby Return to Dreamland, Kirby Planet Robobot e Kirby Triple Deluxe. Poderes e Status Hierarquia: No mínimo 5-B | No mínimo 3-B, possivelmente 3-A. Nome:: Bandana Waddle Dee. Franquia: Hoshi no Kirby/Nintendo. Sexo: Masculino. Idade: Desconhecida. Classe: Waddle Dee, Companheiro Leal, Mestre Lanceiro, Helper. Poderes e Habilidades: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Pseudo-Voo, Teletransporte, Mestre Marcial, Manipulação de Energia (Níveis 1 e 2), Invocação, Auto-Ressurreição, Mestre em Armas (Lanças, Guarda-Chuvas, Bombas, Canhões, etc), Mudança de Forma, Cura (Com o Tomate Máximo), Fusionismo, Invulnerabilidade (Com o doce invencível), Resistência a Transmutação (Kirby não consegue transmutá-lo normalmente). Estado Dimensional: 3 Cordas. Energia Destrutiva: No mínimo Nível Planeta '''(É capaz de criar rachaduras visíveis do espaço no planeta Pop Star, tal planeta é tão grande que possui uma enorme lua em sua estratosfera, além de várias outras luas, apesar de inferior, deve ser comparável à Knuckle Joe). | No mínimo '''Nível Múltiplas Galáxias, possivelmente Nível Universo '(Apesar de ser o mais fraco do time, deve ser minimamente comparável à eles. Se demonstrou apto a derrotar Landia, enfrentarMagolor, bem como derrotar Galacta Knight. Consegue combater as mãos de Dark Crafter que é superior à Claycia). 'Velocidade: SVL '(Capaz de se mover livremente no Planeta Pop Star, um planeta tão grande que contém uma Lua enorme em sua estratosfera, além de várias outras luas. Deve ser escalado ao feito do Knuckle Joe). | No mínimo '''MSVL+ '(Muito superior à sua forma anterior, equiparável à Kirby, Meta Knight e Rei Dedede, consegue se manter em combate com Galacta Knight e Magolor). '''Força de Levantamento: Desconhecida '''| Desconhecida'. 'Força do Soco:' No mínimo '''Classe XJ' | No mínimo''' Multi-Galáctico', possivelmente '''Universal '(Capaz de ferir significantemente ambos Galacta Knight e Magolor). Resistência: No mínimo Nível Planeta (Sua resistência é bem maior que a de Knuckle Joe). | '''No mínimo '''Nível de Múltiplas Galáxias, possivelmente Nível Universal (Capaz de resistir à golpes de Landia, Magolor e Galacta Knight, deve ser comparável à Kirby, Meta Knight e Dedede). Estamina: Muito Alta (Comparável à Kirby, capaz de enfrentar vários chefes em sucessão). Alcance: Combate Físico, vários metros com suas lanças, Planetário com ondas de choque. Inteligência: Média. Fraquezas: Diferente de todos os outros membros do time, Bandana Dee não apresenta nenhuma resistência à Remoção do Campo de Batalha (Embora ele possa se teletransportar, como uma alternativa de sair de dimensões, por exemplo). Equipamento: * Lança: 'Sua lança leal, ele pode usá-la como uma forma de helicóptero. * '''Tomate Máximo: '''Cura toda a vida do usuário, pode ser usado para curar outros. Uso único. * '''Doce Invencível: '''Concede invulnerabilidade por um curto período de tempo. Ataques Notáveis: *'Spear Thrust: Bandana Dee ataca seu oponente várias vezes em sucessão, usando sua lança. *'Skyward Thrust:' Bandana Dee ataca, usando sua lança, em direção ao alto. *'Moon Drop:' Quando executado no ar, Bandana Dee ataca girando sua lança para baixo, em direção ao solo. *'Spear Throw:' Bandana Dee atira lanças no seus inimigos. *'Spear Barrage:'Bandana Dee atira várias lanças em sucessão. *'Triple Throw:' Bandana Dee atira 3 lanças seguidas em seu oponente. *'Spear Copter:' Após carregar um pouco de energia, Bandana Dee consegue girar sua lança com tanta velocidade de forma à imitar um helicóptero, fazendo com que ele flutue no ar. *'Star Teletransport: '''Bandana Dee se concentra por um pouco e em seguida teletransporta em uma direção. *'Megaton Punch:' Seu mais poderoso ataque. Bandana Dee salta no ar e disfere um soco em direção ao solo. '''Chaves:' KSS/KSSU/Megaton Punch | Kirby Return to Dreamland/Kirby Triple Deluxe/Kirby Rainbow Curse/Kirby Planet Robobot. Outros Vitórias notáveis: Perdas Notáveis: Batalhas inconclusivas: Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Hierarquia 5 Categoria:Hierarquia 3 Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Kirby Categoria:Nintendo Categoria:Cordas Categoria:Lanceiros Categoria:Artistas Marciais Categoria:Usuários de Azagaia Categoria:Usuários de Guarda-Chuvas Categoria:Anti-Heróis Categoria:Alienígenas Categoria:Manipuladores de Energia Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Usuários de Voo Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Helpers